Dug/Leyendas
Los dugs eran una especie agresiva de mamíferos nativos del planeta Malastare que usaban sus extremidades superiores para la locomoción y sus extremidades inferiores para la lucha. Biología y apariencia 150px|thumb|left|Un mecánico dug modificando un bláster. Los dugs eran seres delgados, poderosamente construidos con una construcción algo humanoide y un método único de caminar que provenía del planeta de alta gravedad Malastare. Sus principales medios de locomoción eran sus fuertes brazos, y sus extremidades inferiores se usaban para agarrar y realizar otras manipulaciones motoras finas. Casi nunca caminaban sobre sus extremidades inferiores. Sebulba solo fue visto una vez de pie sobre sus piernas. Aunque la mayoría de los dugs podían caminar sobre las cuatro extremidades, a otros les gustaba usar sus fuertes brazos como piernas y sus pies como las manos como lo harían normalmente. The Essential Guide to Alien SpeciesThe New Essential Guide to Alien Species Los dugs tenían la piel suave, que colgaba flojamente de sus cuellos altos, solo para inflarse durante las llamadas de la temporada de apareamiento. También poseían orejas con forma de aleta y hocicos pronunciados. Vivían principalmente en los bosques del continente occidental de su planeta natal en primitivas aldeas arbóreas llamadas "espinas de los árboles". En su planeta natal, Malastare, los dugs eran seres arbóreos. Se balanceaban entre las marquesinas con una velocidad alarmante utilizando las cuatro extremidades. Sociedad y cultura Debido a su opresión bajo sus gobernantes gran qué colonizaron Malastare, muchos dugs a menudo sintieron la necesidad de lanzar su fuerza en las ofertas para establecer el dominio. Como resultado, eran conocidos por su comportamiento malhumorado, y muchos eran matones intimidantes. left|thumb|250px|[[Caballero dug|Caballeros dug durante la Batalla de Malastare.]] En su planeta natal Malastare, la gran mayoría de los dugs eran poco más que trabajadores que trabajaban para el enriquecimiento de los gran. Con la especie siendo excluida de gran parte del poder y el dinero en Malastare, muchas dugs, como Sebulba, recurrieron a las carreras de pods como su único medio para alcanzar la fama y la fortuna. En todas las demás áreas, los dugs eran explotados y privados de sus derechos. El apareamiento cavado recordaba mucho a algunos reptiles, lo que puede indicar su ascendencia. Los pliegues sueltos de piel alrededor del cuello de los machos se inflaban durante la temporada de apareamiento, mostrando una muestra de color. Una hembra interesada podía molestar a un hombre de diferentes maneras hasta que su cuello de globo se desinflara con un chillido. Después de esto, los dos se consideraban apareados. Los compañeros permanecían leales entre sí, a pesar de que podían intimidarse mutuamente durante su tiempo juntos. Debido a sus experiencias con los gran, los dugs eran xenófobos y rara vez abandonaban su planeta natal. Si se los veía fuera del planeta, a menudo se los veía en grupos de su propia especie. La mayoría de los dugs en la galaxia eran criminales o tomadores de riesgos, lo que llevó a muchos dugs a competir y apostar. Historia thumb|left|150px|[[Sebulba/Leyendas|Sebulba, un notorio dug piloto de pods de carreras.]] En la antigüedad, los dugs fueron los primeros en luchar por sus vidas contra las enormes Bestias Zillo, que fueron sus principales depredadores. Sin embargo, finalmente lograron usar las reservas de combustible del planeta para matar a todas las criaturas, excepto a una, que permanecería hibernando bajo tierra durante miles de años. Sin embargo, no está probado que ninguna otra Bestia Zillo esté viva, ya que otras bestias aún pueden estar hibernando. Alrededor del año 8.000 ABY, la República Galáctica estableció un puesto avanzado en Malastare, ya que se encontraba en un lugar clave a lo largo de la ruta comercial de la Vía Hydiana. Más tarde, en el 1.000 ABY, un contingente de colonos gran se estableció en el planeta. El primer contacto entre los gran y los dugs fue sangriento, y se produjo una guerra larga y brutal. Debido al poder y la influencia que ejercían los gran en el Senado Galáctico, la República resolvió la violencia a favor de los grans. El Protectorado Gran se establecido y los dugs fueron desmilitarizados, despojados del poder político y reubicados en el continente occidental de su propio planeta. Los gran gobernaron Malastare y representaron al planeta en el Senado Galáctico. Los dugs eran poco más que trabajadores subordinados tratados como esclavos y pagados con salarios mínimos. Una organización llamada Dugs por la Democracia protestó contra este tratamiento y se opuso al Acta de Creación Militar.HoloNet News Vol. 531 55 Durante la Batalla de Malastare en el 22 ABY, los Separatistas desplegaron un gran ejército de droides que superaba en número a los defensores dugs y de la República. En respuesta, las fuerzas de la República desplegaron una nueva superarma, la bomba de electro-protones, que rápidamente destruyó a las fuerzas droides pero despertó a la última Bestia Zillo sobreviviente del planeta. La Bestia Zillo devastó las líneas de la República y los dug, resultando en grandes pérdidas. El doge Nakha Urus, el líder de los dugs, y sus camaradas exigieron que la República destruyera a la bestia, a cambio de firmar el Tratado de Malastare, dando a la República acceso a los suministros de combustible de Malastare. Sin embargo, en lugar de matarlo directamente, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine y el General Jedi Skywalker planearon en secreto que la bestia se aturdiera para obtenerla y así realizar investigaciones científicas mientras apaciguaba a los dugs. La Bestia Zillo fue aturdida usando tanques aturdidores de la República, y la bestia fue transportada a Coruscant para una investigación controlada. Sin embargo, poco después de su llegada, la Bestia Zillo escapó y procedió a causar estragos, poniendo en peligro la vida de millones y obligando a los Jedi a eliminarla.IGN Episode Guide Bajo la Nueva República, un diplomático dug vivía en Coruscant.The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide En el momento de la Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial en el 137 DBY, al menos un dug, Andurgo, servía como piloto de caza estelar en el Escuadrón Pícaro del Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica, recibiendo un amplio número de misiones.Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul 2'' * *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: Racer'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''A Cularin Presence'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Republic 47: Honor and Duty, Part 2'' *''Republic 48: Honor and Duty, Part 3'' * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * * *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' * *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Invasion: Refugees 5'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Halcón Milenario'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Legacy—War 2'' *''Legacy—War 5'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Podracer Punch-Outs'' * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.47'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' *''Special Modifications'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Dugs Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio